Hitherto, as a luminaire mounted on a ceiling surface, there is a luminaire in which straight tube type LED lamps are arranged on both sides of an inverted mount shaped reflecting plate. In this luminaire, since the light from the straight tube type LED lamps is reflected by the reflecting surface and is irradiated to the ceiling surface, the ceiling surface becomes bright and the feeling of brightness of the space is obtained.
Besides, as a luminaire mounted on a ceiling surface, there is a luminaire including LED elements. In this luminaire, the plural LED elements are arranged in an equipment, and the light emitted from the LED elements is emitted downward from the lower surface of the equipment. Since this luminaire can be made thin, the sense of oppression in the space is reduced, and the sense of unity with the ceiling surface can be produced.
In the luminaire using the straight tube type LED lamp, the ceiling surface becomes bright, and the feeling of brightness of the space is obtained. However, the light of the exposed straight tube type LED lamps is apt to be so bright as to cause an unpleasant glare. Besides, in the luminaire including the LED elements, since the light is emitted downward from the lower surface of the equipment, the light is not irradiated to the ceiling surface, the ceiling surface becomes dark, and the feeling of brightness of the space is hard to be obtained.
According to an exemplary embodiment described herein, a luminaire is provided which can enhance the feeling of brightness of the space and can reduce the glare.